For absorbent products such as sanitary napkins there are high requirements that they are discreet, soft and comfortable to wear and at the same time have a reliable security against leakage.
For sanitary napkins intended to absorb menstrual fluid being more viscous than urine, it is often more difficult for the body fluid to reach the absorbent core below the top sheet. Menstrual fluid may easily move around on the user facing side of the top sheet under the influence of gravity, motion and pressure by the user. Migration of menstrual fluid to the edges of the product increases the likelihood of leakage, and further smears the menstrual fluid against the skin of the user making cleanup more difficult. It is desirable that products used for absorbing menstrual fluids are able to give the user a feeling of secureness and a visual impression that the menstrual liquid is absorbed by an absorbent core, and to visually emphasize the function of the absorbent product. Further, it is desired to minimize the cost of manufacturing the absorbent products.